


Once Upon a Time, in London Town

by Ariessin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariessin/pseuds/Ariessin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londres sec. XIX. A vida de pessoas tão diferentes e que o destino decidiu juntar. Uns, procuram uma razão de viver, outros procuram um lugar numa sociedade no seu apogeu. E para completar a história, assassinatos estranhos vêm a acontecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Londres Vitoriana**. _Séc. XIX._  


Com cerca de 4 milhões de habitantes, uma das maiores cidades do mundo. O desenvolvimento dos meios de transporte atingiam todo o país, com estradas de ferro interligando o campo e as grandes cidades, originando um grande êxodo rural. Londres era o centro para onde era atraído todo o tipo de gente, de aventureiros a desocupados, artistas a escritores, ansiando pela grandiosidade da cidade. A grande concentração da população alcançava níveis insuportáveis, acabando por prejudicar a classe trabalhadora, cada vez mais explorada, que era obrigada a viver miseravelmente em cortiços minúsculos. O número de mendigos e desempregados aumentavam. Os crimes tornavam-se comuns.  
  
Enquanto que de um lado a classe alta se divertia nos clubes e banhos turcos, comuns na altura; à classe trabalhadora só lhe restava a zona escura da cidade, reunindo todos os vícios, do jogo à prostituição e à droga.  
  
O ruído e os odores, o nevoeiro amarelado e penetrante, fonte de todos os medos e, na realidade, véu para todos os crimes, disfarce possível para todas as violências. Pelo meio da cidade, as águas do Tamisa correm… _  
_

_\-----  
_

_"Lírios…suas flores preferidas…paz à sua alma querido irmão"_

_  
_Um ramo de lírios caía nas gélidas águas do rio Tamisa… _  
  
_– Monsieur… temos de partir. O cocheiro espera-nos.  
  
– Oui.  
  
Os dois homens entraram no coche em silêncio. Poucos segundos depois, um som de chicote ecoou pelas ruas enevoadas, e os cavalos começaram a andar. Olhando pela janela, um homem ruivo observava a neve cair preguiçosamente sobre o caminho de pedra. Os olhos repletos de tristeza observaram uma ultima vez o as águas gélidas onde tinha visto o corpo do irmão pela última vez. __  


_\-----  
_

Em Londres a neve caía abundantemente deixando um extenso lençol branco pelas ruas praticamente desertas àquela hora da manhã. Se não fosse o seu hábito de acordar absurdamente cedo, nunca teria a oportunidade de provar daquele silêncio puro ao raiar do dia. O seu momento de tranquilidade, antes mesmo de começar mais um dia atormentado pelos negócios legados pelos pais.  
  
Mas naquele dia essa mesma tranquilidade começava abalada pela chegada triunfante de um amigo de longa data. De aparecimentos pontuais, por certo, mas próximo e fiável. _  
_

– _My lord_ , _Monsieur_ Lenoir acabou de chegar.  
  
– Obrigada Mu. - respondeu calmamente, afastando-se da janela - Prepare um chá para nós por favor.  
  
– Com certeza _my lord_.  
  
O jovem de cabelos lavanda saiu disciplinarmente da sala e apressou-se a atravessar os corredor sombrio que o levaria à porta. Aproximou-se da entrada onde o recém-chegado parecia sacudir alguns flocos de neve do corpo, e deparou-se com uma figura alta e esbelta, os poucos flocos brancos que permaneciam emaranhados no cabelo contrastavam com a cor acobreada dos fios sedosos.  
  
" _Ruivo"_ constatou espantado.  
  
Prontamente aproximou-se para ajudá-lo a tirar o casaco preto comprido, e percebeu rapidamente que não era apenas a escuridão do casaco que contrastava com a fisionomia da personagem. Toda a sua roupa era negra, como se de luto se encontrasse. Discretamente, observou o homem que encaminhava para o interior: era belo, sem sombra de dúvida. De uma beleza única no seu estilo, quase sombria e taciturna que chamava a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Os olhos de um castanho acobreado condiziam perfeitamente com o cabelo de fogo. Mas ao contrário da cor quente, o seu olhar era frio. Gélido até.

"Como consegue ter um olhar tão gélido com olhos da cor de fogo?" - pensou para si, fazendo uma leve vénia - _Monsieur, my lord_ espera-o na biblioteca. Queira acompanhar-me por favor.  
  
O ruivo nada disse. Limitou-se a acompanhar o mordomo através dos espaços, silencioso, o andar decidido. Mas se do seu lado não parecia dar grande importância à recepção, os olhos atentos não perderam a oportunidade de avaliar o homem que lhe indicava o caminho. Um perfeito espécimen de uma beleza exótica. Os longos cabelos de um lavanda tão inusitado... de todas as suas viagens, nunca tinha estado na presença de alguém tão curioso como aquele homem. Seus olhos eram de um magnífico verde, expressivos, que transmitiam conforto e serenidade. Por outro lado, ao contrário desses mesmos olhos, da sua postura emanava uma estranha aura de tristeza e profundo remorso... não se lembrava daquele mordomo da ultima vez que tinha visitado a mansão Ascott. De onde aquele homem tinha aparecido tão repentinamente?  
  
De tal forma absorto em seus pensamentos, não deu conta de que o caminho tinha chegado ao fim e que tinham finalmente chegado ao destino.  
  
– _My lord_ espera-o. Queira fazer o favor de entrar _Monsieur._

Quando a porta se abriu, o ruivo provou de uma deliciosa sensação de conforto e reconhecimento. A sua sala preferida daquela mansão. Uma sala cheia de estantes de madeira ricamente ornamentadas, livros de todos os tipos e de diversos tamanhos dispostos cuidadosamente por género e por ordem alfabética completavam a decoração. De frente par a porta nascia uma lareira onde as chamas ardiam, aquecendo o ambiente, deixando um delicioso odor a madeira queimada. Duas poltronas de aveludadas encontravam-se comodamente enquadradas perto do fogo, uma virada para a outra. Dessa forma era possível apreciar o calor que emanava da lareira e partilhar em simultâneo uma conversa agradável com a pessoa à sua frente. Era incrível como, depois de tanto tempo de ausência, aquela sala ainda o surpreendia com a sua imponência.  
  
Após alguns minutos naquela contemplação muda, o ruivo percebeu a presença de outra pessoa na biblioteca. Uma presença bem conhecida e imperturbável, que efectuava a tarefa de colocar um livro no seu devido lugar.  
  
– Vejo que esta biblioteca continua com o mesmo impacto que tinha em você durante a nossa infância! - a voz calma e serena parecia ligeiramente abafada pelo ambiente do espaço - Você nem notou a minha presença!  
  
No rosto do ruivo desenhou-se um breve sorriso. Tinha passado muito tempo desde a última vez que vira o seu grande amigo - um ano para ser preciso.  
  
– Esta biblioteca lembra-me bons momentos. Uns dos melhores da minha vida - respondeu à medida que se aproximava da lareira - Estou feliz por voltar a vê-lo _mon ami._  
  
Durante breves segundos observou o companheiro que continuava absorto na sua tarefa, concluindo o quanto ele continuava na mesma. O mesmo porte, a mesma finesse que lhe era característica... a mesma simplicidade e perfeição nos gestos que transmitiam a ideia errónea de uma facilidade adquirida.  
  
– Queiram desculpar-me.  
  
O mordomo que tinha permanecido silencioso durante aquele encontro, voltou a manifestar-se fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto se retirava. Vendo-se sozinho com o companheiro, o ruivo permitiu-se finalmente relaxar um pouco e sentou-se no cadeirão tão convidativo.  
  
– Continua com suas manias da organização. - um ligeiro tom jocoso transpareceu na sua fala - Há coisas que nunca mudam não é verdade?  
  
– Concordo. Mas pelo que me lembro, não sou o único que padeço desse mal, estou errado _Monsieur_ Camus? – recebeu como resposta à medida que o outro se aproximava – Estou realmente contente de o rever cher ami! Fazia algum tempo que não tinha a honra da sua visita!  
  
– Um ano. - respondeu num longo suspiro - As obrigações familiares em França não me permitem simplesmente vir a Londres quando me apetece.  
  
– Um ano, realmente. Você vem sempre nesta época do ano, não é mesmo? - à medida que se sentava à sua frente, o anfitrião encarava-o com aquele olhar azul celeste repleto de reprovação. Sabia perfeitamente o que ele ia dizer, todos os anos era o mesmo ritual... mas talvez um dia aquelas palavras surtissem o efeito desejado - Se me permite, tenho a certeza que o seu irmão não ia aprovar essa sua atitude. Isaak morreu, Camus, à alguns anos já, assim como o tempo de luto. Vir todos os anos ao local e na data em que ele desapareceu não o vai trazer de volta. Viver com os fantasmas do passado nunca fez bem a ninguém. Deixe-os para trás e continue o seu caminho.  
  
Camus deixou escapar um longo suspiro pesado, sendo mais uma vez confrontado com a dura realidade. Ele tinha razão, sabia que tinha... e aquela franqueza e frieza dos factos que tinham sido expostos pelo amigo deixavam-no mais consciente de tudo. Mas...  
  
– Voltar todos os anos ao mesmo local é uma forma de não o esquecer - respondeu simplesmente - O sentimento de culpa é algo que me persegue. Se tivesse cá no dia em tudo aconteceu, as coisas podiam ter acabado de forma diferente!  
  
– A culpa não é sua Camus! Chega desse complexo ridículo de culpa! Você nunca esquecerá seu irmão, isso é um facto do qual ninguém o vai impedir, mas fazer todos os anos esta viagem a Londres pela data da sua morte não mudará nada! Muito pelo contrário, só o fará sofrer!

– Eu sei disso tudo, apenas preciso de mais algum tempo para assimilar. - Camus massajou as têmporas num sinal de desconforto, sabendo que se partisse do amigo, aquela conversa podia-se prolongar pela noite dentro - Se não se importa, gostaria de mudar de assunto. Como deve calcular não é um tema adequado depois de dias de viagem. Os transportes estão a cada dia piores... conte-me antes como estão as coisas pela velha Londres.  
  
– Hum... continuam serenas e tediosas como sempre. Entre festas, óperas e teatros. Tentando uma integração forçada numa sociedade moderna hipócrita e invejosa.  
  
Camus sorriu e encarou-o divertido, reconhecendo os humores típicos do companheiro - Continua com os mesmos pensamentos revolucionistas! Os anos passam mas esse seu feitio continua imaculado!  
  
– Realidade, meu caro amigo. A mais pura e crua realidade. Só reconheço que a sociedade onde vivemos é baseada em mentiras e calúnias, aceito o que os outros se recusam sequer a ver. O ser humano faz de tudo para subir na sociedade.  
  
– Não generalize... - Camus levantou a mão decidido, ao perceber que o companheiro se aprontava a responder - É um tema perigoso, este da política... podemos ficar aqui horas a discutir sobre o assunto, e neste momento estou demasiado cansado para conversas filosóficas sobre politica e hipocrisia social.  
  
– Tem razão - dando-se por vencido, anuiu - é realmente uma viagem cansativa. Antecipando a sua chegada fiz preparar o quarto do costume. Espero que esteja do seu agrado e que desta vez decida ficar mais tempo do que de anos anteriores!  
  
Ouviram-se duas batidas na porta antes que Camus tivesse tempo de agradecer, e de novo a figura de cabelos lavanda entrou na biblioteca. Aproximou-se com uma bandeja de prata onde pousavam duas chávenas e um bule fumegante, deixando um delicioso odor de chá impregnando lentamente o ambiente. Pousou o conjunto numa mesinha de canto e virou-se para sair. No caminho de regresso, procurou discretamente os olhos do amo do qual recebeu um sorriso aprovador e fechou a porta à sua passagem.  
  
Apesar da subtileza do acto, esta troca de olhares não passou despercebido ao francês.  
  
– Gostaria de ficar umas semanas - adiantou sorrindo, cortando rapidamente o efeito meloso que os últimos segundos tinham deixado - Preciso de umas férias!  
  
– Pode ficar o tempo que precisar, é um prazer tê-lo por tanto tempo! - como era de esperar, o companheiro tinha retomado rapidamente a compostura - Finalmente teremos tempo de recordar os velhos tempos!  
  
– ...não tão velhos quanto isso!  
  
– Verdade.. mas muita água correu... Por vezes esqueço-me que ainda só tenho vinte anos. A viagem à Índia abriu-me os olhos e fez-me perceber a mesquinhez da sociedade ocidental onde vivemos.  
  
– Você não é o mesmo desde que voltou de lá. Tornou-se uma pessoa mais equilibrada, mais completa - Camus manifestou-se, lançando um olhar cúmplice ao seu interlocutor - apesar de achar que esse seu equilíbrio actual não é simplesmente fruto dessa sua viagem!  
  
O outro deixou-se rir, divertido com a insinuação - Tem razão. Vejo que nada escapa a esses seus olhos de lince... realmente encontrei uma razão mais forte para sobreviver neste mundo.  
  
– Terá essa razão uma ligação com uma certa pessoa que acabou de sair desta sala?  
  
A única resposta que recebeu foi um silêncio consentido e um sorriso suspeito dos lábios finos. Nada precisava ser dito, pois os anos de convívio mútuo eram suficientes para se entenderem. Um gesto dizia mais que muitas palavras, mesmo que esse gesto não passasse de um silêncio no momento certo. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, mas o olhar cansado de Camus não passou despercebido ao anfitrião.  
  
– _Vous paraissez fatigué mon ami. Vous devriez vous reposer_! - voz leve do anfitrião cortou o silêncio num francês invejável, limpo de qualquer anglicisto. ( **n/a** : "Parece cansado meu amigo. Deveria descansar")  
  
– _Oui, si vous le permettez, je vais me reposer quelques instants_! - a resposta veio prontamente, tanto em palavras como em acção. Camus levantou-se, vendo que o companheiro o acompanhara. ( **n/a** : "Sim, se me permite, vou descansar um pouco")  
  
– _Faites comme chez vous !_ ( **n/a** : "Faça como em sua casa")  
  
Acompanhado até à porta, Camus reprimiu alguns bocejos de cansaço, e surpreendeu-se pela prontidão com que o mordomo se tinha apresentado de novo. Como se soubesse o momento certeiro para aparecer.  
  
– Mu, acompanhe o nosso hóspede até ao seu quarto. Ele precisa de repouso.  
  
– Sim _my lord_.  
  
Após uma breve vénia, Mu indicou novamente o caminho, esperando ser seguido pelo francês. Mas no começo da enorme escadaria, o ruivo estagnou e voltou-se para o anfitrião que os observava no átrio principal. Deparou-se com 2 magníficas orbes azuis, límpidas como a água. Sempre adorara os olhos daquele homem. A paz e a serenidade que emanavam deles acalmavam qualquer alma atormentada pela tristeza.  
  
– _Merci Shaka_! ( **n/a:** "Obrigado Shaka!")  
  
– _Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon ami!_ ( **n/a** : "Não tem de quê, meu amigo")


	2. Mais um dia...

O dia tinha começado soturno e escuro, como tinha sido rotina nas últimas semanas. Longas e severas semanas de escuridão, céu esbranquiçado coberto de nuvens e frio violento que parecia gelar os ossos. No interior das casas de alta sociedade, os servos acordavam antes mesmo do nascer do dia, de forma a preparar o necessário para tornar o despertar dos mestres o mais suave possível. A inércia que muitos deles apresentavam tinham como origem não apenas a falta de sol para aclarar o dia, mas igualmente uma sucessão de noites mal dormidas devido ao frio intenso que se tinha abatido na cidade.  
  
Apenas nos corredores outrora desertos da mansão Windsor as musas da apatia pareciam não se ter instalado. Os passos rápidos e determinados eram abafados pelo tapete de veludo que percorria os corredores, à medida que a jovem avançava rapidamente. O andar elevado e a figura esbelta expressavam uma segurança sem igual, senhora da sua vontade, os olhos faiscavam de revolta e indignação. Seguida desajeitadamente por duas acompanhantes que a tentavam demover do seu intento, percorreu sem demoras o caminho que a levaria ao quarto do homem que desencadeara aquela situação.  
  
– Mas _Lady Shina_ – a voz da serva estava carregada de angústia, sabendo de antemão que não ia sair nada de bom daquele encontro – _My lord_ pediu para não ser perturbado até acordar!  
  
Shina estagnou, uma onda de raiva intensa apoderando-se do seu corpo - Ally, _dear_ , diga-me exactamente quantas vadias estão naquele quarto agora?  
  
A jovem paralisou, transtornada com a pergunta – C…como? – perguntou, a respiração acelerada pelo medo.  
  
– Estou perguntando, quantas vadias trouxe ele para casa desta vez!  
  
– Mas _My lady_! Lord Milo chegou muito tarde durante a noite…  
  
Sem dar tempo de reacção, Shina deixou a serva paralisada no meio do corredor enquanto percorria os poucos metros que ainda a separavam do quarto sumptuoso. Num novo pico de fúria e sem que nada pudesse ser feito para a dissuadir, pressionou o puxador com força e atirou a porta de encosto à parede, revelando o espaço mergulhado numa escuridão quase total.  
  
Um silêncio sepulcral enchia o quarto, apenas maculado por uma leve respiração cadenciada que surgia da cama. A jovem fez dois passos calmos, contagiada pela quietude do lugar, e esperou que os seus olhos se habituassem à escuridão. A luz do dia penetrava muito tenuemente através das cortinas, difusa e suave, oferecendo uma luminosidade fraca típica das manhãs cinzentas.  
  
Sobre a cama de dossel conseguia distinguir quatro vultos emaranhados por baixo dos lençóis. Rapidamente distinguiu os longos cabelos loiros cacheados espalhados pela cama e tapando parcialmente o rosto do homem que parecia dormir tranquilamente de barriga para cima. A respiração pesada específica de alguém completamente entregue a um sono profundo, Milo não mostrava a mínima reacção de um despertar iminente. Ao seu lado, numa encruzilhada de pernas e braços indiscretos e igualmente nuas, as três jovens desconhecidas pareciam mais receptivas ao despertar. Visivelmente de sono mais leve, começaram a ronronar e abrir os olhos vagarosos à medida que se espreguiçavam descaradamente. Toda a cena desenrolava-se lentamente, concordante com aquele inicio de manhã umbrosa.  
  
Sentindo a sua paciência presa por um fio, Shina bateu palmas duas vezes para chamar a atenção. Deliciada com a reacção imediata àquele gesto, viu as três mulheres erguerem-se num impulso e mirarem-na com os olhos arregalados.  
  
– Peguem nas vossas coisas e desapareçam daqui! – a jovem falou, o ódio explicito naquela frase petrificando de terror as três mulheres - AGORA!  
  
A reacção foi imediata. Atrapalhadas, procuraram as roupas desajeitadamente pelo quarto e saíram do quarto. Vendo-se finalmente sozinha com a figura adormecida sobre a cama, esperou alguns segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis, dando margem ao homem de acordar. Percebendo que a espera era em vão, apoiou as mãos com força no colchão macio.  
  
– MILO ALEXANDER ANDREW WINDSOR – o grito estridente percorreu o quarto e corredores próximos, fazendo todos os ocupantes da casa estremecerem - ACORDE IMEDIATAMENTE!  
  
Milo nunca esperava ser acordado daquela forma. A noite anterior não previa minimamente aquele despertar brusco. Ergueu-se na cama num salto, arregalando os olhos azuis instintivamente, os sentidos em alerta de forma espontânea.  
  
– _Damn_ Shina! Mas que forma mais indelicada de acordar pessoas! – a voz arrastada pelo acordar, Milo sentia a adrenalina cair aos poucos e um delicioso tornou apoderar-se do corpo - Não admira que ninguém queira casar consigo!  
  
Mesmo ouvindo as ultimas palavras pronunciadas, a jovem não se demoveu.  
  
– Para sua informação, primo, ainda não estou casada porque EU não quero e pelas razões que a sua cabeça inventa! Pois ao contrário de você, eu não corro as ruas à noite em busca de mulheres para trazer para casa.  
  
– Concordo, seria deveras estranha como situação. No seu caso penso que homens, um de cada vez claro, seria o mais apropriado – a resposta sempre pronta na ponta da língua, Milo levantou-se, deixando o lençol descair do corpo desnudo numa sensação deliciosa. Espreguiçou-se felinamente e esboçou um sorriso de criança ao perceber que a prima desviava o olhar de forma respeitosa pela nudez despudorada.  
  
– Milo… você não aprende – retribuiu emaranhando o lençol branco e atirando-o na direcção do loiro - E não passeie por aí assim, vista alguma coisa pelos deuses!  
  
– Por favor _my love_! O que é bom é para se ver! Além do mais não tenho nada que já não tenha visto… em pior, claro – Milo piscou o olho e entrou noutro compartimento, continuando a falar despreocupadamente – _God!_ O dia nem começou ainda! Qual é exactamente a razão para me ter acordado a esta hora da manhã e de uma forma tão gentil!  
  
O som da água corrente a encher a banheira chegou ao quarto, o que despertou em Shina um suspiro pesado. Sempre que pudesse, Milo preferia abstrair-se dos cuidados dos servos, realizando as tarefas por si próprio. Se não fosse pelos seus cuidados e se não vivessem na mesma casa, Milo já tinha dispensado muitos servos à eras.  
  
– Primeiro – respondeu alto para que a sua voz transpusesse o barulho da água - o cedo é um conceito relativo. São 11h30 da manhã! E em segundo: esqueceu-se do almoço que tinha planeado com os Gabriel?  
  
– Aioria e Aioros estavam em minha companhia ontem à noite! Posso até prever que cheguem tarde a esse dito almoço também.  
  
A água deixou de correr, dando lugar ao barulho de um corpo a ser submerso na banheira. Satisfeita com aquele som, Shina permitiu-se sentar em cima da cama desfeita, de forma a conseguir entrever o interlocutor dentro do quarto de banho.  
  
– Aioria não me espanta, ele é tão ou mais libertino que você… mas Aioros? Ele que é um poço e sensatez?  
  
– _Right?_ Pois bem… ao que consta, o nosso senhor certinho esta a passar por uma crise afectiva e precisava se distrair.  
  
Minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. Tanto um como outro tinham consciência das preferências sexuais do mais velho dos dois irmãos, mas precavidos era preferível não comentar. As paredes podiam ter ouvidos, e uma história daquele gabarito se extrapolasse podia trazer muitos problemas a ambos os herdeiros Gabriel.  
  
Shina suspirou finalmente, resoluta a tentar colocar alguma sensatez na cabeça do primo.  
  
– Milo, você não vê que a única coisa que interessa a essas mulheres é seu dinheiro?  
  
Milo sorriu, encostando a cabeça no material frio e fechando os olhos deliciado com a sensação. Adorava aquela junção entre o calor intenso da água e o frio suave da banheira.  
  
– Claro que sei _my love_! – respondeu despreocupadamente - Por isso mesmo não passam de aventuras de uma noite!  
  
Shina murmurou para si própria, rendida às evidencias. Milo não estava minimamente preocupado em viver a vida com temperança e juízo. Vivia os dias como queria, sem que ninguém tivesse nada com isso, desencadeando alguns escândalos aqui e ali que servia para apimentar os mexericos da alta sociedade. Fechou os olhos cansada, os ombros sempre erguidos começando a descair com o peso da derrota.  
  
– Não faça essa cara Shina! A preocupação não combina com você!  
  
A jovem abriu os olhos seria, encarando o homem que o olhava divertido. Era-lhe realmente impossível fazer algo daquele primo incompetente.

\-----

  
– _My Lord_ , o almoço está servido.  
  
– Obrigada, desço já.  
  
Voltou seu olhar para a janela. Um extenso lençol de neve cobria a cidade e o tom carregado do céu parecia prever que mais caísse até ao final do dia.  
  
– Mais um dia… - com um murmúrio quase silencioso, a figura de longos cabelos verdes deixou-se embalar na depressão que o mortificava diariamente. Os olhos penosos ametista presos no vazio, permaneceu naquela apatia antes de fazer qualquer gesto para se levantar – mais um dia e este tormento não acaba…  
  
Saiu do quarto em direcção à sala de refeições, deslocando-se vagarosamente. Qualquer pessoa que o visse acharia que aquele homem tinha o peso do mundo nos ombros, o que não deixava de ter sua parte de verdade. Num gesto rotineiro sentou-se à meda e deixou-se ser servido em silêncio.  
  
 _"Shion, você precisa parar de se culpar. Cinco anos passaram, não pode continuar martirizando-se com isso!"_ pensou para consigo fechando os olhos com força. Pressentia uma ligeira dor de cabeça começar a aflorar.  
  
A culpa era sua… podia justificar-se o quanto quisesse mas a culpa era sua se o irmão já não estava com ele. Tinha-o traído quando este mais precisava do seu apoio... e após esse caso, nunca mais o tinha voltado a ver.  
  
– Mais um dia.. – murmurou entre dentes, forçando-se a colocar algo no estômago.

\-----

  
O dia estava extremamente frio. Mal conseguia pegar no lápis sem que a mão tremesse. A neve não parava, o que o impedia de sair para desenhar, confinando-o àquele espaço minúsculo que lhe servia em simultâneo de quarto e atelier. Por várias tentativas esperava fazer algo daquela folha branca, mas nada lhe saia bem. Com a falta de coordenação dos dedos e o tremor que o frio lhe impunha, as coisas não se avizinhavam promissoras.  
  
"Mais um dia sem poder trabalhar!" – murmurou desconsolado.  
  
Seu trabalho de pintor não lhe dava muito dinheiro, mas sempre dera para pagar as despesas do cubículo onde morava com mais duas pessoas. Pequeno e pouco arejado, com condições mínimas de salubridade, mas dava para viver. Repensando no assunto, não tinha tido muita escolha. Podia-se dar por muito satisfeito por encontrar os dois companheiros num pub de esquina naquela noite, pouco tempo depois de ter chegado a Londres.  
  
Como muitos outros antes dele, fora atraído pelas riquezas da maior capital Europeia, convencido de que encontraria o seu lugar na grande metrópole. Mas como quase todos não fora bem isso que acontecera. Aos dezoito anos tinha saído do seu país, convencido de conhecer tudo do mundo, coisa que rapidamente tinha percebido ser falso.  
  
Tinha chegado a Londres cheio de sonhos de conquista, tal como seu amigo italiano; mas apesar do entusiasmo tinham acabado por se aperceber que a vida era muito mais complicada do que aparentava no fim da juventude.  
  
Conseguia vender alguns quadros, o suficiente para pagar sua parte do apartamento onde morava… e sem que se apercebesse, dois anos tinham passado.  
  
– Hey, Shura! – arrancado de suas recordações, o seu consciente reagiu à voz conhecida.  
  
– _Sí, qué passa_? ( **n/a:** Sim, o que se passa?)  
  
– _Caspita_! ( **n/a:** Céus!) Faz um tempão que o estou chamando _cazzo_! – um homem de cabelos azuis tinha entrado sorrateiramente no atelier improvisado, tentando não fazer muito barulho – esse cheiro a tinta está-lhe a fazer mal à cabeça!  
  
– O reconhecido bom humor italiano! – respondeu, dando-se por vencido e jogando o pincel em cima da mesa de apoio - O que aconteceu desta vez?  
  
– Fui despedido. – o italiano respondeu, num tom de voz mais baixo que o costume, sentando-se perto do amigo no chão – _Il fili di una putana_ ( **n/a** : aquele filho da p***) me despediu!  
  
Shura respirou fundo, compadecido com a situação do companheiro - E a razão para tal?  
  
– Me exaltei.  
  
O espanhol sorriu, imaginando algumas hipotéticas 'exaltações' que pudessem ter acontecido para resultar na desgraça do outro - Conhecendo como o conheço, acredito que tenha chamado seu superior de coisas não muito simpáticas.  
  
– Ele mereceu!  
  
– Carlo, ele pode ter merecido, mas tem de aprender a controlar seu sangue quente. Se a cada vez que arranja um novo emprego, uma semana depois está na rua, vai acabar por esgotar todos os jornais da cidade; e olha que não são poucos!  
  
– A culpa não é minha se estes _imbecilli_ não sabem o que é bom jornalismo!  
  
A tarde prometia ser longa para ambos, naquele duelo de culpabilidades, se um barulho seco fora do quarto não tivesse despertado a atenção de ambos. Encararam a porta do quarto curiosos, ouvindo a madeira do chão ranger à passagem do recém-chegado. Viram o vulto aproximar-se da porta, parando antes de entrar. Era alto. Extremamente alto e corpulento ao ponto se parece aterrador, se não fosse o contraste das suas feições serenas e amistosas.  
  
Parecia extremamente cansado, mas os seus lábios abriam-se num sorriso amical.  
  
– Amigo, parece exausto…  
  
– E estou Shura. Dói-me o corpo todo e só me apetece dormir. Mas ainda tenho meio dia de trabalho pela frente. Tenho 1 hora para comer alguma coisa e voltar para a fábrica.  
  
– Sobrou um pouco de carne de ontem. Pode ficar com ela, Aldebaran.  
  
– Obrigado!

\-----

  
– O seu estado não é preocupante mas aconselho-o a ficar de cama nos próximos dias.  
  
Os cabelos loiros espalhados no travesseiro e os olhos azuis claros faziam a personagem deitada na cama parecer um anjo. Um longo suspiro saiu dos lábios carnudos, antes da voz suave ser ouvida - Sim…eu sabia que não deveria ter saído com este frio.  
  
O médico atento, observava-o com uma expressão de reprovação pelas atitudes inconsequentes, mas ao mesmo tempo paternalista – Se sabe que tem tendência para estas crises de indisposição nesta altura do ano, evite atitudes desse tipo!  
  
– Mas se pensar sempre no que poderá eventualmente acontecer, Dohko, nunca mais sairia à rua com medo de resfriados. Não posso passar o Inverno enclausurado em casa, sob pena de enlouquecer!  
  
– Não digo para ficar fechado em casa. Só para não sair à rua sem tomar as devidas precauções. O seu estado não tem sido grave nos últimos tempos, mas tem que ter em consideração que há sempre essa possibilidade! Dado a fragilidade de seu coração acho que deveria tomar mais cuidado.  
  
O barão ficou pensativo. Aquela coração frágil tinha-o perseguido desde criança. Com o aparecimento das primeiras neves, tinha sempre problemas de saúde, acabando por ficar de cama a maior parte do tempo. Enquanto criança era interdito de saída mal começasse o frio, e lembrava-se de olhar pela janela e de invejar as crianças que brincavam na neve. Porque aquele pequeno prazer não lhe era permitido?  
  
– _My lord_ – atordoado nas suas memórias não tinha percebido a presença do mordomo ao seu lado - trouxe um chá para o Senhor.  
  
– Obrigada Alexis – respondeu levantando-se com algum cuidado - Queira acompanhar Dohko à porta por favor.  
  
– Sim _my lord_.  
  
– Tome cuidado Afrodite. Conheço-o desde pequeno, e acredite que ninguém mais do que eu quer que você melhore – o olhar terno do médico aquecia-lhe a alma. Podia estar sozinho naquela situação, mas pelo menos tinha alguém com quem contar. Um amigo – Volto pela manhã para saber da evolução. Caso haja pioras, o que duvido, mande-me chamar imediatamente!  
  
Afrodite sorriu com um vestígio de traquinice - Obrigada Dohko. Tentarei ser um bom paciente e, por uma vez, fazer o que manda.  
  
O médico riu e dispensou-se do quarto do barão. Não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer, apenas restava esperar que a crise maior passasse sem deixar sequelas para o mais novo.

\-----

Sentada numa mesa, num pub no bairro de Whitechapel, a jovem ruiva tentava em vão arranjar algum tipo de aquecimento. Para seu desalento a noite tinha sido pouco produtiva, aquele frio terrível mantinha os clientes habituais ao abrigo dos seus lares. Se continuasse assim, não teria dinheiro para pagar o alojamento que dividia com mais duas companheiras, o quanto mais de comida para matar a fome. Todas à sua volta queixavam-se do mesmo. Mesmo as prostitutas de maior renome tinham dificuldades em angariar clientes naquelas alturas do ano.  
  
"Mais um dia complicado..." murmurou pensativa. Apenas havia um lado positivo desses dias: podia dar um pouco de descanso ao seu corpo. Apesar de jovem, detestava a sensação com que ficava todas as manhãs apos uma noite inteira de trabalho. Além de mentalmente exausta, o corpo recusava-se a mais que o indispensável para a sobrevivência. "Como acabei nesta vida …"  
  
– Marin! - a voz grossa chamou de trás do balcão - Cliente para você!


End file.
